


Pleasure In The Afternoon

by GoForGoals



Series: Deep in the Night [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco hates lactate tests. And so Erik decides to reward him afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure In The Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Memories Are Made Of These](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451979) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> Okay, I had not planned this. It was a one-shot that nearly wrote itself without any effort, I simply had the setting in mind and the boys did the rest. It wasn't meant to turn out the way it did in the end but, the boys are also responsible for this.
> 
> Responsible for the wonderful beta and the inspiration is my amazing Blue_Night who is also running a hilarious series here.  
> Be sure to have a look at it! 
> 
> And now, enjoy reading and leave some feedback, it would mean the world to me. 
> 
> I know that the series is called "Deep In The Night" but who cares - there will probably be more one-shots from different day and night times. Please also note that this is a shameless story (and I'm not sorry at all). :-D

„How much I hate these god damn lactate tests!“ Marco groaned in frustration. “First, you’ll have to run your heart out and as a reward, they prick a needle in your earlobe.”

Erik chuckled softly. He loved it when Marco was grumpy and complaining, almost as much as he loved it to have sex with him. But, regarding the indignant gaze the other one shot him, lying lazily on his bed, he knew that he should take Marco’s statement seriously or he would have to live the next days without their hot encounters.

“Come on, babe, it’s just twice a year”, he tried to cheer the blonde up, brushing with his thumbs over his slightly erected nipples. They had just made love, snuggling up on the sweaty sheets now.

However, his try was pointless. “Yeah, it’s easy for you to talk! You are having the best endurance figures in our whole team,” Marco accused him. “Not that I would complain about your stamina,” he added with a smug grin.

And then Erik had a sudden idea. “You’ll get a reward after the lactate test tomorrow,” he said, already grinning in anticipation.

“What?” Marco asked with great curiosity.

“I won’t tell you, otherwise it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it? Just run like you have never done before, let yourself be pricked in the earlobe and you will see what I have at stake for you.” Erik snickered while he let his tongue disappear into Marco’s mouth. This was going to be a lactate test the blonde midfielder would never forget, he swore.

 

***

 

“Fuck!” Marco breathed heavily and the curse word was the only comment he had brought out after he had indeed ran his heart out, spurred on by the outlook of Erik’s surprise. He had let the staff member drawn his blood patiently but then, he had almost no energy left, slumping down on the floor and lying flat on the ground of the gym hall, his limbs spread out.

He heard steps coming nearer and Erik’s face showed up in his field of view. The defender gazed down at him with some kind of pity, definitely not looking as if he had run the same distance as Marco had done. Erik looked from the left to the right and when he was sure that nobody was listening to them, he whispered: “Go, get a shower but take your time. We should be the last two here if my plan shall work out.”

The young defender showed Marco an innocent smile but, the midfielder knew exactly that Erik was wanton and needy behind his shy veneer. Not that he would mind it at all and so he dawdled after he had recovered a little bit, showering extensively and watching his teammates leaving the gym hall one after the other. Finally, only Erik and he himself were left, both sitting in the locker room.

“I think we're alone now”, Erik breathed an old song title and these six words were enough for Marco to start hardening again. He didn’t know what Erik had in mind but he was quite sure that making out would be a rather important part of his plan.

The young defender stood up and peeked into the gym hall that was apparently empty. “Come with me”, he whispered into Marco’s direction and he didn’t need to say it twice. Marco stood up, curiously following Erik who opened another door – and all of a sudden they were standing in the equipment hall of the gym, right next to boxes, thick mats and bars.

“What are we doing here?”, Marco asked surprised but then, Erik closed the door behind them and only a dim light shined through a little window on the roof of the room.

“Having fun”, the young defender simply answered before he pulled Marco closer. Both had dressed again after their showers but not for long. Erik forced Marco against the next best wall, standing between skipping ropes and a shelve full of balls, and shoved his hands under his shirt. “Marco,” he moaned wistfully, rubbing his hard erection against the midfielder’s thighs. He took the elder one’s face in his hands and licked over the upper lip first, followed by the bottom lip. “Let me in”, he ordered breathlessly against Marco’s mouth and that was all the blonde needed.

Marco parted his lips and nudged with his tongue softly against Erik’s, inviting him to a duel they had played so often – but certainly not in an equipment room. Erik searched for Marco’s nipples under the soft fabric of his shirt. “Say something!” Marco whispered aroused and pulled his shirt off to give Erik better access. He wanted to throw the garment away but Erik caught it and hung it on the parallel bars.

The young defender was very proud of his work. “Look,” he said, awaiting a compliment, “these sport equipment is really useful.” He shot Marco an ambiguous gaze and now the elder one understood, the realization sending a hot wave of arousal down into the private parts of his body. Finally, it was also crystal clear to him why Erik had brought his wash bag with him.

“We can use it for other nice things, too,” he stated with a raw voice and Erik nodded eagerly.

“Come over, babe,” the brunette whispered, tossing his own shirt carelessly to the side.

“Na-ah,” Marco told him off, grabbing his clothing and hanging it right next to his own on the bar. “Let’s do it properly,” he grinned.

“All right,” Erik agreed, closing the distance between him and his lover once again. Erik’s tongue licked over Marco’s bare chest now, giving his hard nipples the ministration they deserved. He knew that he could drive the blonde crazy by tugging with his teeth at the erected knobs, twisting them a little bit.

“God, Erik,” Marco panted as expected and Erik rewarded him immediately, licking a wet trail down to the waistband of the midfielder’s trousers. In the end, the brunette knelt in front of Marco, kissing the large bulge under his pants. The midfielder didn’t think twice and pulled his trousers down to his ankles together with his briefs.

“Uh, somebody is horny,” Erik chuckled, inspecting Marco’s dick that throbbed under his gaze. He didn’t make a move to touch or suck it and soon, needy moans escaped the elder one.

“Touch me, Erik, please,” he begged, “use your fingers or your tongue, I don’t care, but please, do something.”

“You’ll have to decide,” Erik said mercilessly while Marco snaked his hips unconsciously forward, trying to convince the defender to finally lay his hand or his mouth on him. “What do you prefer?” He blinked up to Marco, waiting for an answer.

“Tongue,” Marco panted, “fuck, Erik, I really need to…” His sentence was muffled by his own hoarse cry when Erik eventually licked over the rock-hard spear. “Oh god yes!” he screamed in pleasure. Erik managed to step out of his own trousers and briefs never stopping to suck and lick at Marco’s dick.

“You’re tasting amazing, baby,” the younger one finally gasped when he let the cock plop out of his mouth. “But now it’s time for me to not just taste you.” He winked at the blonde and grabbed his wash bag, bringing out lube and a condom.

Erik covered his fingers thoroughly with the lube, letting his gaze wandering over the equipment room. Suddenly his face lit up. He took Marco in his arms from behind and manoeuvred him to the other end of the chamber, pushing him against a vaulting box. “That’s probably exactly the right height,” he breathed into Marco’s ear.

“The right height for what,” the blonde panted back in return. To feel Erik’s rock-hard dick at his butt cheeks and his slick fingers around his chest had hardened him even more.

“Bent over, babe,” Erik demanded softly and then Marco had gotten it. The young defender laid his hand on Marco’s back, right on his spine, and pushed him down.

Marco rested his chest on the box, his ass indeed in the right height for Erik’s twitching dick. He moaned in anticipation, his legs spread wide. “I don’t need much preparation, Erik, just fuck me,” he pleaded desperately.

The younger one hesitated for a second but finally, he pulled Marco’s butt cheeks wide apart, giving sight to the rosebud that still looked rather tight in Erik’s opinion – and his impression didn’t deceive him. Marco winced when he pushed the first finger inside, clenching around the knuckle. “You’ll have to be patient, babe, you aren’t ready yet,” Erik murmured tenderly. “There’s no way that I’m going to hurt you.”

The midfielder grunted but he had to admit that Erik was right. “Do what you have to do,” he said smugly but his sassiness vanished when the younger one added the second finger. But, as always, Erik was a great expert in stretching him as painless as possible. It still hurt a little bit but, it was an almost arousing pain. Just when Marco asked himself if Erik would add a third finger or fuck him right away something rather big was pressed against his entrance. It was neither Erik’s hand nor his dick and Marco flinched instinctively.

“Hush,” Erik soothed him, “I have brought something along with me. Do you want to give it a try?”

Marco couldn’t believe his eyes when he turned around, seeing Erik with a dildo in his hands. “What the fuck… Y….yes?” the blonde stuttered, obviously slightly shocked but also curious and aroused.

“Then turn around again and trust me, babe,” Erik told him softly. “Try to open up and don’t fight against it. I will stop immediately if you won’t enjoy it.”

The blonde had to take several deep breaths before he was ready. Then, he leaned against the box, giving Erik access to his butt. The younger one drew a light line from Marco’s spine down to his ass, using his tongue for his tender ministration. Soon Marco was distracted enough to let Erik between his butt cheeks again. Licking over the rosebud, Erik softened the tight muscle with each stroke of his tongue. Finally, he tried to insert the dildo. He moved it carefully back, forth and to the side to stretch his beloved one and suddenly, the whole dildo disappeared, swallowed by Marco’s lubed tightness.

Erik sucked in the air in surprise while Marco let out a strangled cry. “Fuck, I took it,” he panted, “oh God, this is hot. It’s so huge, Erik, do something with it.”

The young defender hurried to obey, pulling the dildo out of Marco’s core and shoving it back in. He was still fascinated by the sight of the sensitive rosebud, taking the dildo time after time. But finally, Erik had enough. His own dick ached and he pulled the dildo out of his lover, sure that he was stretched properly. “Erik,” Marco cried indignantly, “I’m so empty now, please, fill me again.”

“I will, babe, I will,” Erik rasped. Marco apparently waited for Erik’s dick, still bent over the box but, the younger one had other plans in mind. “Stand up,” he groaned, “follow me.” Erik grabbed a condom out of his wash bag and pushed Marco further into the room and to a huge, thick mat that was leant against the wall and fixed with a stripe so it couldn’t fall down.

Erik quickly rolled the rubber over his hard dick before he embraced Marco tightly, the body of the midfielder a boneless mess in his arms. “Lay your legs around my waist,” he breathed, pressing Marco’s back against the mat. The midfielder first laid his left leg around Erik and then he managed to wrap the right one around his waist, too. Erik pressed Marco firmly into the mat, taking his own dick in his hands and lining it up. Then, he let Marco sink down onto his erected cock. Inch by inch, the blonde’s body slipped down the mat, impaling him on the impressive length.

“Erik,” Marco whimpered, “that’s so good.” He clung to Erik’s shoulders, the younger one’s dick deep down in his ass, and let himself be rocked into the mat again and again. He felt weightless and utterly loved, the brunette holding him firmly in his arms and pounding into him in soft, arousing waves. Erik shifted his body and finally, he hit Marco’s prostate with his dick. The brunette fucked Marco not forcefully but with a constant onslaught of gentle thrusts directly into his sweet spot.

“Can you come without me touching your dick?” Erik groaned between two thrusts. “I want to hold you as close as possible with both of my arms when you’re coming.”

“God yes, Erik, I will come soon, just go on like that,” Marco gasped and then, he only accompanied each and every of Erik’s sweet thrusts with a loud moan, his dick rubbing between their bellies. “Close,” he finally panted, “so close,” before he felt two strong arms pressing him even tighter to the other male’s body. Erik pounded deep into Marco and he just needed a few more thrusts until the blonde started to shake.

“Babe, look at me,” Erik said, his eyes only inches away from Marco’s. He held his gaze, watching the midfielder’s glorified face when he found his release with a groaned: “Erik!” Marco shot his load against Erik’s strong abdomen while he trembled and trembled, shivering through an intense climax.

The defender hurried to chase his own height because Marco got limp in his arms, almost too heavy to carry him anymore. Erik thrust relentlessly into his lover, slamming the satisfied body against the thick mat without mercy. Finally, he came, too, filling the rubber, his head nestled on the blonde’s shoulder. With the last of his strength, Erik rested Marco on his own feet again before he found another, smaller mat that lay on the floor. He sank down on it, totally spent and out of breath.

Marco joined him there, pulling Erik into his arms. “You have worn me out,” Erik gasped, unable to move. The blonde stroked him from behind and placed small kisses all over his neck and his back.

“I thought you like endurance tests,” Marco chuckled happily.

“Okay, this time you had been the one with more stamina”, Erik grinned back, turning to Marco. “But your part was easier after all.”

“Then what about changing roles soon?”, Marco breathed into Erik’s ear, his tongue caressing the spot where the blood was drawn earlier.

“Agreed,” Erik beamed at him. “The next time it’s your turn to surprise me.”

“With pleasure,” Marco stated.

And then, they simply stayed where they were, lying on a mat in the equipment room of a gym hall, enjoying the aftermaths of the best “lactate test” they had ever had.

 

***

 

A week later, their trainer told them that they had been the ones with the best stamina results in the whole team and both of them had a hard time to not burst out into knowing laughter right away.


End file.
